Rainbow Dash
Summary Rainbow Dash is one of the main characters of the show, "My Little Pony: FiM" and represents the element of loyalty. She is known for her incredible speed, which she takes great pride in. Although she can be cocky and arrogant at times, she is always there if her friends are in danger. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, possibly higher | High 4-C to 4-B with Elements of Harmony | 4-B with Rainbow Power Name: Rainbow Dash (Nicknamed "Dashie") Origin: 'My Little Pony: FiM '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Early 20s '''Classification: '''Pegasus 'Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Super Speed, Weather Manipulation (Is a Pegasus, and their job is to maintain the weather in Ponyville), Explosion Manipulation | With the Elements of Harmony, can banish people to the moon, trap them in inescapable stone, and has low levels of reality warping, as it can reverse the effects of reality warpers like Discord | With Rainbow Power, has the ability to alter an entire continent by giving the stolen flight, strength, and magic back to the ponies of Equestria, even the Alicorns, has a forcefield that can tank Solar System Level blows with ease [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Potency '''Attack Potency]:'' Town Level, possibly higher '(Was slightly able to harm a fully grown dragon, who was capable of violently shaking a mountain range by snoring) | 'Large Star Level to Solar System with Elements of Harmony '(Defeated Discord and Nightmare Moon) | 'Solar System Level with Rainbow Power '(Defeated a full power Tirek with little to no effort) '''Speed: Peak Human running speeds | Hypersonic in base, Hypersonic+ with Sonic Rainboom '''| '''Relativistic Lifting Strength: Class 1 '''(Is physically stronger than both Twilight in unicorn form and Rarity) [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Striking_Strength '''Striking Strength]'' : Town Level Class '| 'Star Level Class '| '''Solar System Level Class Durability: Town Level, possibly higher '(Withstanded the yell of the fully grown dragon, the yells should be more superior to it's snores which can shake mountain ranges) '| Solar System Level '(Tanked full power Tirek's attack like it was nothing) 'Stamina: Superhuman '(Was able to run an entire marathon without getting tired) 'Range: A few meters with hooves and divekicks | WIth Elements of Harmony, stretched across of all Ponyville, which is the size of a town | With Rainbow Power, can stretch across all of Equestria, which is the size of North America Standard Equipment: 'None Notable | Elements of Harmony | Rainbow Power 'Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: '''Can be overly arrogant and cocky at times, and when she fails takes the loss very personally, will hold her idols such as Daring Do on such a pedestal that she begins to doubt her abilities when around them. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rainblow Dry: '''Creates a tornado *'Weather Medallion: Allows Rainbow to conjure up lightning storms, more powerful tornadoes, and any other harsh weather enviorment *'Buccaneer Blaze: '''Creates a giant, seemingly electric explosion. Is never onscreen *'Sonic Rainboom: '''Instantly doubles Rainbow's speed, creates an explosion that is capable of decimating buildings '''Key: Base Form | Elements of Harmony | Rainbow Power Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Explosion Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4